<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cool Down by GreyLiliy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146150">Cool Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy'>GreyLiliy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Rescue Bots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Wire Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase isn’t like Heatwave’s past flings, but maybe that isn’t so bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chase/Heatwave (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cool Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[First posted to Tumblr on November 12, 2013 as “Drabble #93 - Chase/Heatwave.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on March 14, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]</p>
<p>Written as a Request.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heatwave ran hot, and Chase ran cold. That’s just the way it was.</p>
<p>Made interfacing a challenge, Heatwave came to find out. Unlike in Heatwave’s other rendezvous, there was no groping and scratching, no clinging and scraped paint. Nothing frantic, nothing passionate and wild and desperate. Heatwave had some fine memories of that, he had tried to tell Chase. He got a frown in return. So, no kissing, no hands in seams and bodies overheating to the point one would think they could melt.</p>
<p>Chase preferred it to be more traditional.</p>
<p>Interfacing down to it’s core–the exchange of spark energy and information along a hard wired connection. Orderly and neat, just like a certain police car. Heatwave shouldn’t have been surprised.</p>
<p>So, side by side, they sat on a couch. Heatwave had thrown his elbows over the back, letting his arms hang down. He stretched his legs out, crossed at the ankles. Chase sat with his back straight, perfect posture with his hands folded in his lap. Between them, three or four interfacing cables sat limb between them, connecting their two spark chambers and systems. Heatwave wrapped his finger around one, and felt the heat pulse through it.</p>
<p>It was warm. The perfect blend of hot and cold.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to claw at each other like turbo-foxes to interface, Heatwave,” Chase had said, his body tense and embarrassed that he had shoved Heatwave away when the firetruck had made a move. Chase shifted uncomfortably, off-put by Heatwave’s frantic touches after receiving permission. His voice was quiet when he said, “It’s quite satisfying all on it’s own.”</p>
<p>Heatwave wasn’t sure he agreed, but if it was this or nothing, Heatwave could deal with it. Wouldn’t be much fun if Chase felt miserable the entire time, anyway, now would it?</p>
<p>But–Heatwave could admit–just because Chase didn’t like to touch and tease, didn’t mean he wasn’t participating to the fullest. The calm exchange of energy was more pleasant than Heatwave had been expecting. Without the physical contact, he could concentrate fully on the interal one. Thier exchange was controlled, and steady–soothing even. Heatwave leaned his head back, and his optics flickered with the little pulses. He almost smiled when the data packet to sync their clocks snuck through.</p>
<p>That was Chase–making sure Heatwave was on time even in the most intimate moments.</p>
<p>Heatwave flickered his optics off, and hummed as the energy continued to pour between them. He could feel Chase sneak teases at his spark, before hurrying away in a bit of a chase. Heatwave’d send a burst of his own through the line every so often, disturbing the flow and making Chase’s finger twitch.</p>
<p>A little break in his calm demeanor.</p>
<p>Maybe it wasn’t the fast and furious scuffle on the berth Heatwave had been hoping for, but near the end, when Chase’s hand snuck across the space between them and rested on his thigh–Heatwave would admit cooling down wasn’t so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>